vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack
|-|Base= |-|Sea Pony= |-|Rainbow Power= |-|Human Alternate Self= Summary Applejack is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and represents the Element of Honesty. She works on Sweet Apple Acres with her little sister Apple Bloom, her brother Big Macintosh, and her grandmother Granny Smith. Applejack is hardworking and, even for an Earth pony, quite strong. She often gets into friendly competitions with Rainbow Dash. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 9-B Name: Applejack, or AJ for short Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Earth Pony/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Fighter (Should be comparable to Rainbow Dash. Helped fight against the Changeling horde during the Canterlot Wedding) & Skilled at lassoing | BFR, Petrification & Sealing, Power Nullification of Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and limited Reality Warping by reversing the effects of Discord. Magical forcefields | Can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, Forcefield Creation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: At least Country level (Consistently shown to be equal to Rainbow Dash and stalemated her in several athletic competitions) | Universe level+ (Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord with little trouble) | Universe level+ (Easily defeated Full Power Tirek) | Wall level+ (Teenagers in the Equestria Girls universe consistently show superhuman feats. Comparable to Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Lyra Heartstrings) Speed: Peak Human (Has shown to be at least equal to if not faster than Rainbow Dash's running speed), likely far higher combat speed with lasso (was able to catch Rainbow Dash) | Massively FTL+ '''attack speed | '''Massively FTL+ '''attack speed | '''Athlete level (Able to keep up with Rainbow Dash) Lifting Strength: Class M (Was able to hold and throw back a large boulder), possibly Class G '''(Should be superior to random pegasi) ' | '''Unknown' | Unknown | Class 5 (Is able to tilt a parade float, and lift a school bus) Striking Strength: At least Country Class | Universal+| Universal+| Wall Class+ Durability: At least Country level | Universe level+ | Universe level+ (Withstood Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing) | Wall level+, at the very least Country level when using the Magic of Friendship (Was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer, who was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Above Average (Can run the entire Running of the Leaves without showing wear in stamina) | Undeterminable | Likely Superhuman | Above Average Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with lasso | One or two Kilometers (Can stretch across an entire town with ease) | Several hundred kilometers (Was able to stretch across all of Equestria) | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her lasso, her Element of Harmony which is Honesty, and her Rainbow Power Chest Intelligence: Above Average (Runs the whole farm and plans everything, her intellect thoroughly shown in her great planning skills and detail in the making of the Apple Family Reunion) Weaknesses: She is a true workhorse, sometimes to her own detriment (Has overworked herself to the point of sleep deprivation, exhaustion, and hallucination), she can be stuck in her own ways and traditions at points and fail to see another's point of view | Can only reach these forms with the help of the rest of the Mane 6 | She grows seasick easily Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony/Magic of Friendship | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Series) Donkey Kong’s Profile (Both were at 6-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Teachers Category:Farmers